Cute
by Howbrighthesky
Summary: Spock has beamed himself onto an imploding enemy ship, his goal is to pinpoint the location of the Romulan captain flihikor, the leader of a terrorist movement of the federation,and beam him aboard. however,he transported alone without backup. refusing to allow yeomen under his command to risk their lives in a 33% chance of success, alone the odds would be much greater... fluff.


**Mrothors pet**

Unfortunately i do not own star trek or any particularly sexy Vulcans. I do however warn you that i cannot be held responsible for my actions should Zachary Quinto pass me in the street (: let us begin... ( evil lagh, strokes mustache)

Stories by : the center of the universe... not really a girl can dream.

stories by: HowbrightTheSky

"Spock you green-blooded hobgoblin get outta there!"

There was a huge explosion that sent Spock hurtling into the steels on the left side of the walkway. His vision tunneled and all the breath was squeezed out of him with a force that left bruises peppering his stomach. Static buzzed through the link as the ships hull began to protest under the strain of multiple assaults to its body, a strange stiff tapping sound escaping as bolts strained to accommodate the ships shifting structure.

Panicked Romulans swarmed the decks, huge muscular bodies, dense heavy boots creating miniature earthquakes as they clattered along thin crosshatched strips of metal between them and the wharp core, now emitting a harsh red light that stung Spock's sensitive irises.

He stood there for a moment, flopped would be a more accurate description. There was a tightness around his eyes that spoke volumes and he had to hang on for dear life as despite the antigrav buffers as the whole ship was rattled by a huge photon blast. A sharp stabbing pain had him ghasping for air, a dark head drooping over the barrier- both arms hooked over the cold metal. There was a tapping sound from somewhere close by but not too far away reverberating across the vast cavernous walls of the deserted space, his vision blurred.

Two beats, of his heart, in the deep, he sucked in a deep breath and began to navigate the ship once more, hands clasped around an ancient hand phaser as he hurtled down the tilting walkway dodging phaser fire deftly, jumping a rebounded disintegration ray and leaping the mass of chains blocking the walkway..the alarm set into the wall crudely, just above the small steel door begun to cry shrilly and all sound was muted, harsh voices and leaking water fading away into the shadows of his was almost there. Section 32B deck seven, the rusty red warning lights flashes coinciding with the deafening whine of the warning bells, two shadows went down, huge hulking figures dwarfing him, he shot down two to his left and dodged phaser fire from his right all without breaking his stride. Twisting 360 in the air ,one hand on the floor and landing smoothly. His shoes didn't so much as_ squeak_.

He braced himself against the wall, grabbing desperately at the rail over witch moments ago two Romulans had fallen, his chest rising and falling ,rapidly dancing to the beat of his pulsing heart, blood gushing in his ears, "Spock! Talk to me!- are you ok?"

" I- am-functioning- n-n-normally...Dr" his voice was raspy to his own ears, dipping and rising with each breath and as he spoke he slid lower and lower down the steel walls surface,head drooping-heavy lids sliding shut .slipping slowly into darkness.

There was silence on the other end of the line

"Jesus Jim! Your God dam'd vulcan's gonna get himself killed!,- Spock!,can you hear me?don't you

_da_- " captain Kirk placed a silencing hand over the Drs shoulder and he ceased his harsh string of words, there was movement on the other end of the line, a rustle of fabric- a crackling noise, it was muffled, and muted but there was no mistaking the deep rumbling voice

" a Vulcan? Whats he doing out here on his own?"

The whole crew held its breath "Cute little thing like him?, awww, wouldn't last a second on his own... look at him. Just lying there",there was a loud thunk as the Romulan's foot connected with Spock's shoe, " star fleet and all!...maybe we should return him to his owner."

The voice was unmistakably Romulan... but not at all what you would expect from one, strange.

Spock stirred, moaning softly in his sleep, a gentle keening sound escaped his throat followed by a hiss as he tried to sit up from the uncomfortable slump he was lying in-" oh, no no no no,please-don't move." A smaller voice stuttered, followed by an agonizing crunch. The line went dead.

**i haven't got much time for writing, i think there's too much hurt kirk and not enough vulcan whump,however i did origonally plan to make spock look badass in this fic. i'm not sure...you know what i mean: flips, impossible karate moves, and then al grande final, the part where he slides like an awesome slimy snake through an impossibly tiny gap in the closing doors of the hanger bay, oh****_ yeah... _****or no, well i love u guys! let me know if you like my story, any L fanatics eat your heart out i've just rewatched episode 25, ****_cry!_****, plus don't worry Cumberbitches... yes that sounds wrong, series three starts on the 31st of october, ten days after my birthday!(: he was so great as khan well gotta go, if anyone can reccomend any fics involving cute ill or injured spock with kirk absollutely wrapped around his little telepathic finger it would be great! chow!**


End file.
